<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055502">Scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo…” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”</p><p>The boys make a compromise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Red?” MK called, looking around the apartment. He knelt to look under the bed. Not the logical place, but neither did his hoodie randomly disappearing. “Have you seen my hoodie?”</p><p>“Nooo…”</p><p>MK paused as realization set in. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”</p><p>Outside on the fire escape, Red chuckled. He couldn’t help but swing his legs happily, taking in the warmth and scent of MK’s hoodie. A moment later, MK joined him, Red’s own red trenchcoat wrapped around his shoulders. “You steal my jacket, I steal yours.”</p><p>“That’s a compromise I can make, Noodle Boy.” Red said, savoring the idea of having MK’s scent when he wears it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>